


look again

by tortoiseshells



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: (but domestic fluff with subtle notes of wrongness & a distinct aroma of foreboding), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pre-Canon, speculatively canon-compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortoiseshells/pseuds/tortoiseshells
Summary: That was why they’d moved to Westview, wasn’t it? Peace?or, Wanda wakes up in Westview, perhaps for the first time.
Relationships: (background), Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	look again

The universe, the English astronomer Hoyle says, began with a bang. In the early morning light, Wanda hears something that might be a back-door slamming, or a car back-firing.

Unusual, she thinks, for a quiet town like this. Wanda fusses with her curlers, done up neatly under an old printed scarf, and looks across the gap between beds; over the snoring mass of blankets that will, come the alarm, resolve itself into her husband. She can hear the soft rustling of leaves in the breeze, the sweet songs of birds – that was why they’d moved to Westview, wasn’t it? Peace?


End file.
